


where the pool meets the court

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball Player Zhong Chen Le, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Swimmer Lee Jeno, Swimmer Na Jaemin, nomin besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: chenle and jeno have been best friends from the first time they dipped their toes into the water to the time chenle switched from swimming to basketball. it only makes sense that jeno would fall for him too.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: anon fics





	1. realization

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jewel! go follow her, she deserves all the love! all the time, not just today!!!! <3
> 
> [her twitter](https://twitter.com/aeclandia)

The first time Jeno realizes that he’s in love with his best friend, it hits him like a truck speeding down the interstate. He’s watching Chenle practicing for basketball, while he studies. Chenle’s running up and down the court, sweaty but he’s beautiful and takes Jeno’s breath away. Fuck, he thinks to himself. He doesn’t like this one little bit. 

He brushes it off, in favour of actually doing his math homework. Maybe he’s confusing platonic feelings for romantic ones. Jeno ignores it, and waits for Chenle to finish so that he can drag Chenle home with him. 

— 🏀🏀🏀—

When Chenle comes out of the changeroom, less sweaty but his hair wet from the shower, Jeno waves him over to the bleachers where he’s waiting for him. “How’re you doing, oldie?” Chenle jokes, placing his own backpack next to Jeno’s. Chenle’s red backpack standing out next to Jeno’s plain black one. “You’re not working too hard on your homework are you?”

Jeno laughs at that. He’s not exactly an exemplary student per his school’s standards, just good enough to stay on their school’s swim team. Jeno lived for the pool, the smell of chlorine and the feeling of achieving a new personal best. So, Jeno looks up at the other and closes the math textbook, shoving it haphazardly into his backpack before standing up. “Let’s go? We’ve gotta get you home and I’ve got practice to go to.”

Chenle nods enthusiastically, opening the granola bar that he had in his hoodie pocket. “Don’t wanna skip practice, Jeno? I’d make it fun for both of us.”

Jeno sputters and chases Chenle down the stairs.

— 🏀🏀🏀 —

Chenle isn’t wrong. Jeno does have practice, like he always does. Every day, sometimes even twice a day, and honestly? Jeno doesn’t want it to change, especially not now, as he pushes off the wall. Six kicks, before he pulls twice, before he takes a breath, kicking harder, arms pulling more water. He pulls himself to the wall and looks at the clock. _12 seconds._

Jeno curses under his breath, before he pushes off the wall again. He loved this set, even though it was just 25s. The cold water runs over his skin, droplets falling off of his skin, as he reaches up to the block and pulls himself up, waiting for the coach to come over.

Johnny, Jeno’s coach, walked over, sneakers squeaking on the wet tiles of the deck. “Kid, you’ve gotten a lot better, so let’s wait for Jaemin to finish his set, because god, that kid’s slow.”

The two of them watch as Jaemin pulls himself out of the pool, the droplets trailing down his skin. “Can you stop insulting me for two minutes. Two minutes, that’s all that I’m asking for.” Jaemin whines, eyes wide and lips pouty. “You’re supposed to be my brother— stop bullying me.”

Johnny hip-checks Jaemin, getting his own clothes wet. “Okay, and if I do that, will you stop begging me to take me out of the 400 Free? Because you’re fairly obvious, little bro. And no, you’re swimming distance, no choice. C’mon Jaeminnie, it’s literally the last event and you have to wait for me anyways.”

Jeno watches the two brothers bantering fondly. Jeno’s always seen Johnny as an older brother figure, while Jaemin has always been there for Jeno, in the good and bad. Jeno supposes the only person he’s closer to than Chenle is Jaemin. The three of them swam together as babies and while Chenle dropped swimming for basketball, Jaemin and Jeno stuck together in the pool.

“Anyways, Jeno, you looked good there. You need to get your hand down earlier in your stroke because right now you start pulling way too late. Jaemin, no, I’m not giving you any feedback while you’re in pouty mode, go for a fifty to stop pouting about that 400 free, and then come back.” Johnny watches as Jaemin hops into the pool, grabbing his board, huffing about stupid older brothers who discriminate about their younger siblings.

— 🏀🏀🏀 —

Jeno picks up Chenle every day without fail, and brings him home too, so when Chenle tells him that he’s already got a ride, Jeno starts pouting. He’s not upset, he swears, just hurt that he’s been replaced. He just nods reluctantly when Jaemin asks to hitch a ride. 

Jaemin looks at him, eyes big and lips pouty and asks if he can sit in the front seat and Jeno relents, letting Jaemin hop into the passenger seat. “So, Chenle’s not riding with us today. That’s the only reason you’re in the front seat. Wait, why the fuck are you in my car— can’t you just take Johnny’s car back.”

“First of all,” Jaemin starts, popping a cheeto into his mouth, ignoring Jeno’s sound of protest. “You have snacks. Johnny doesn’t. That’s Jeno first point, Johnny absolutely none. Secondly, team bonding. Tell me what’s up.”

Jeno knows Jaemin well— too well, after all they swam together. Jeno sighs and pulls out of the pool’s parking lot. “You’re snooping for some reason and I’m gonna let you know that I don’t appreciate it.”

Jaemin lets out a whine. “I’m concerned about one of my best friends. He’s being boring.” 

Jeno laughs at that, relaxing at the easiness of the conversation. “Oh my god, you’re talking about me, aren’t you. I’m gonna let you know I don’t appreciate it, but Jaemin. I’m fine. I promise. If anything ever happens, I’ll tell you.”

Jaemin looks positively excited, bouncing up and down in his seat, looking like an excited bunny more than anything. “Even about Chenle? You’re being obvious.” Ah, Jaemin’s eyes are twinkling mischievously. This isn’t good.

Spluttering, Jeno turns onto the main road to lead to the school. “What the fuck, Jaemin. I’m literally gonna ask Johnny to sign you up for a long distance meet at this rate. Or I’m gonna beg him to give us a long best stroke set tomorrow.” 

Jaemin watches, amused, as Jeno’s expression changes quickly, watches his brows draw together. “Oh my god, you didn’t know that you liked Chenle.”

Jeno turns his head to glare at his best friend. “Okay, listen, in my defence, I realized like four hours ago.”

“You’re a little late to the realization and the party. Hyuckie and I literally held a party when we realized you had a crush. It was fun.”

“Wait, you didn’t invite me to my own party?” Jeno sounds scandalized, brows furrowing again.

“You didn’t come because you wanted to hangout with Chenle.” Jaemin retorts.  
Jeno rolls his eyes, reaching for the chip bag and taking a cheeto, tossing it into his mouth. “You and I both know Johnny likes me more, so don’t tempt me into convincing him to sign you up for the 1500 free at the long distance meet.”

Jaemin crosses his arms, pouting once again. Jeno wonders if Jaemin pouts as default or something.

“So, Chenle—”

“Don’t start, Jaemin. I’m not stupid.”

“Do you want me to tell Chenle that you like him? I got Mark and Johnny together, I think I’m a great matchmaker.”

“Jaemin, no.”

“Jaemin, yes!”


	2. maybe we'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno can't do anything without Jaemin, Jaemin claims. Jaemin's not exactly wrong, especially when it comes to Chenle.

Jeno’s not blind, he’s just a fucking idiot, at least according to Jaemin, that’s what he is. Jeno ignores him the second they enter the school, Jaemin all over their mutual friends already. Jeno laughs as Renjun pushes Jaemin off with a grimace, giving Jaemin a pointed glare as their fingers entwine.

It’s not fair, he remembers whining to Jaemin one day, that Jaemin got himself not one, but two boyfriends, while Jeno was still single. Jaemin laughed at him and patted his head. Stupid Jaemin and how annoying he was since he wasn’t single anymore.

Jeno pouts, watching as Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin skip ahead of him, through the hallway, Jaemin’s fingers hooking onto Donghyuck’s backpack strap, pulling him back. He’s pulled out of his petty anger by arms wrapping around him, someone throwing themself at him.

It’s Chenle, like always, and his chin is digging into Jeno’s shoulder but Jeno’s not going to disturb Chenle. Chenle who smiles brightly, even though Jeno can’t see him but he can hear it in Chenle’s next words.

“Jeno~” he borderline whines and Jeno smiles, and he reaches for one of Chenle’s hands, holding it in his own. “Can we get ice cream during lunch without the four of them being annoying and bugging me about it?”

Jeno sighs, smile still bright on his face and he nods, begrudgingly, even though he can feel his wallet crying. It sucks to be your best friend's bank account, basically, he muses to himself, even though he really thinks it's not worth it. It's not worth it, unless he considers the way Chenle smiles and laughs at the ice cream shop, or at Mcdonald's on their late night car rides they most definitely shouldn't be going on, especially when Jeno usually has practice the following morning.

"Fine," he agrees, and Chenle cheers loudly in excitement, ear splitting and noisy. "But, only if you're nice to me all morning and you pay me five dollars. I'm basically about to go fully broke from all the ice cream you eat, gummy bear."

At that, Chenle's cheeks puff out and Jeno has to resist the urge to squish his cheeks. "But, Jenooooooo, I don't have money. Be a good senior and get your favourite junior some candy! Your favourite junior will  _ die  _ if he doesn't get his daily menchies fix."

Jaemin hears it, that gremlin, and he comes skipping over, two boyfriends in hand and he immediately collapses into Jeno's arms. "My favourite Jeno, what is this ice cream trip I'm hearing about? I'd love to participate!" Jaemin has absolutely no shame, even though they're in the middle of the hallway, yet here he is, batting his eyelashes. Donghyuck, Chenle, Renjun, those traitors just cackle loudly. Absolutely no help, and Jeno pries Jaemin off.

"No," he says, "this is a Chenle and Jeno event only get your short self out of here."

"First of all, I'm the same height as you, you little bitch. The nurse didn't measure me properly."

"Okay Jaemin. Whatever you want to believe."

— 🏀🏀🏀—

Regardless of whatever Jeno says, the whole group ends up going to get ice cream, all underneath  _ Jeno's _ debit card. It's Jeno's, not some group one but here they are, all bugging for ice cream.

Jaemin has no decency too and gets himself a whole cone with two scoops. Jeno considers hitting him on the head, but he doesn't when Renjun and Donghyuck decide they'll bug Jaemin for his ice cream. Maybe he saved some money.

Yet, while Jaemin might be getting one cone and has to share between three different teenage boys, Chenle's eyes are so bright when Jeno looks at him, he just lets Chenle choose whatever he wants. Chenle gets himself a double scoop sundae, and Jeno's wallet cries a little. It's okay he thinks,j when Chenle gets him a spoon too, and lets Jeno eat a few spoons of the ice cream.

— 🏀🏀🏀—

Jeno doesn't think he's obvious at all about his crush, but Jaemin says he always has been a little too predictable. Jeno shrugs him off because he's  _ Jaemin _ and he's his best friend, whether he wants to be. But, Jaemin's dead serious when he says that he's going to get Jeno a boyfriend and the boyfriend's going to be Chenle.

Jeno just doesn't know how serious Jaemin really is, until one late afternoon, Jaemin sits him down after practice, a sheet of lined paper—  _ is that his logbook _ , Jeno thinks in horror, as water drips off of Jaemin onto the paper.

"So, first of all. Pay attention." Jaemin whines, although he's snapping his fingers underneath Jeno's face so Jeno has no choice but to pay attention. "We're going to ask him out. Well no, you're going to ask him out. Let's be real, Chenle may be cute but he isn't a Renjun or a Donghyuck, so no thank you."

Jeno watches him ramble, flabbergasted at how fast Jaemin talk. His jaw hangs wide open, while Jaemin rambles about why no one appreciates Renjun or Donghyuck enough. Two minutes in, Jaemin's still talking, but he pulls out his phone, taking a drink of his water. "Jaemin, concentrate," he says, a full five minutes after Jaemin started.

"Fine, okay so what you're going to do is pretty simple. Just don't fuck it up, Jeno. I know you're prone to doing that because you're chicken for no reason." Jaemin restarts again, this time staying on track.

At the end of their talk, they’re already dry from sitting there, doodles drawn in the margins and Jaemin half asleep. It’s morning practice, of course he’s half asleep but they’re supposed to go to sleep. 

Jeno knocks Jaemin’s head gently and when Jaemin doesn’t react, he shakes the other boy gently, increasing force slowly. Jaemin lets out a whine, something that sounds like  _ mom, five more minutes,  _ and Jeno has to hold back a snort.

After all, he’s equipped with the perfect plan— all that matters is he has to do it, even if Jaemin says that he won’t. Jeno knows better. He will do it.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, this is chapter 1 of 3 and yes, this is my best writing. hehe i'm actually kinda excited for this because it's my first time writing jenle and Yes jaemin is my bias if you can't tell by my username and the fact i refuse to write without including him in some form.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galacticjaem)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaemyang)
> 
> and thanks [sav](https://twitter.com/sunshinedoie) for coming up with the summary!


End file.
